Summer And Dillion My Hero Is You
by sailormoon159159
Summary: Hope everyone likes it


Dillion And Summer Fan Fiction

My Hero is You

By Sailormoon159159

One bright sunny morning in the Rpm 's alarm clock was going off Summer had spent and entire night thinking of Dillion and what had almost happened in the burning 's lips had her Hypnotysed for nearly a whanted to mention something to Dillion about the almost kiss. but she alredy knew he had been pre occupied about well his sister and other started getting dressed in her normal she decided to spend a little extra time on her she was in the middle of doing this Her fellow ranger Gemma came in her room."Hey Summer" Gemma had looked like she was crying about something."Gemma" Summer said It's Dillion. ancewerd Gemma. Summer's heart stoped for one moment what? Summer questioned with a worried look on her 's hurt. What happeded Summer said we where in a fight wait whare's Dr.K? Summer she got why did you not call me? You have been in a comma for the past week Summer was happened she did not give gemma a chance to ancewer,and ran down stairs "why hello sleeping beauty" Scott said summer not really worried about what he said and she wasen't paying attention to the tone in his gave Scott the finger. Summer ran into the lab whare she saw the blue ranger Flynn was trying to stop the bleeding comming from Dillion's right sholder."Flynn"Summer said in a soft shaky voice."Summer you came out of your comma."Flynn answered happened Summer said. with your comma. Well I kinda whant to know but Iam asking about Dillon who was not brushed his hair back with her hand and smiled."You really want to know? Well I suppose you wouldn't be asking if you did not want to know right."Flynn rolled her eyes and shook her a week ago you got into it with Tanya got hit in the head and had been knocked out ever not what happened to me Flynn what happend to tried to save Dr.K. from Tanya stabed him with his sword Flynn walked out of the he could give Summer some she looked like she was about to start bawling like a when Summer saw that the coast was clear. she laid her head on Dillion's she kissed him on the rather it might have been one of the guys he woke up and sighed a sigh of releif that it wasen't one of the guys "Summer" Dillion said in a rather weak frail voice. "yes it's me" "Oh Thank God" Dillion ? Summer questioned."I was affraid you where gone." can I tell you something Dillion continued not waiting for an ancewer. I saw my father in a dream who is he? Summer questioned with a confused look on her name was Oliver.

Wait Tommy Oliver Summer quickly got on the lab computer And typed in Tommy's name into the waiting for something to come said informing Dillion got up and walked over to. Summer and he walked over holding his sholder and he gentley touched Summer's turned around and her and Dillon locked had been dreaming of this moment ever since she met lips moved closer and closer. When they where inches away the computer started beeping it had found something on and Dillion both looked.A video poped up Tommy was on the video."hello is any one there." Is that him Dillion Summer asked him. The video transmisson continued. "if anyone out there can hear me." Iam trapped in the wastelands I cannot get into the domed city. the transmission ended it says here that he was one of the best rangers color? Dillion like colors Summer responded Check this out a Transmission came up of all of Tommy's ranger the end of it they both had their mouths wide open Dillion ran down stairs Summer shortly followed. Dillion what ware are you going. To the wastelands. No you can't Dillion I have to. I'm coming with you Summer stated Sternly Summer jumped in the car. Before Dillion had anything to say about got into the driver's seat and and put his key into the iggnition and turned it sideways to start his soon as his engine started he stept on the gas and speed off. to go into the wastelands to look for his long lost father. "Dillon" Summer said What slow down or we won't make it."I can't" "can't or won't? Summer questioned. Both Dillion ancewerd back. When they hit the wastelands not far into the wastelands they saw a man fighting And Summer looked at each other and nodded. Dillion stoped his car and they both got out of the car. They where shocked to see that the man fighting the grinders was Tommy Oliver. "Help"Tommy Yelled Summer said Ready Ready Dillion Ancewerd and They both Shouted "RPM GET IN GEAR!!" They then transformed into the black and yellow quickly engaged in battle.

After the battle Tommy came up to them and said "somethings never change." Summer and Dillion powered down "Dad" Dillion looked at him with a confused but happy look on his looked at Dillion more closely son he said Dillion Tommy and Dillion Hugged happily Just as they all where off gard one of venjix's attack bots came out and snached up Summer. Dillion and Tommy looked up "Help me Summer yelled." Dillion trying to do something very quickly got out his morpher and yelled "RPM GET IN GEAR!!" "Get away from her" Dillion yelled engageing in battle what Dillion didn't know Tommy figured out away to reamp his shouted "Zeo Ranger 5 Red" and Tommy was transformed into the red Zeo Ranger. Tommy ran to help his son in they where fighting the attack bot made himself and Summer disapear when this happed Dillion was devastated he droped to his knees and yelled "Summer Nooo!" "I'LL FIND YOU"

Tommy whent up to Dillion and put his hand on his sholder and powered down. Dillion got up and powerd down "We have to find her" Dillion said to his father I know Tommy said "We will" Dillion put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his on Dillion and Tommy ran and got into Dillion's wheels Tommy complmented him on His black musscle car. Dillion not ancewering as they got into his car Dillion started up his car and speed off into the wastelands. Tommy kind of floored to his seat."So you have feelings for this girl" Tommy asked kind of looked at him and said "mabe" really? Tommy asked whare are we going Tommy asked. Iam going to find "Venjix's Palace Summer's probably there"Dillion ancewered. Dillion didn't know what took over him but he suddenly remembered whare he was when he was younger. he remembered being led through the wastelands to Venjix's Palace he saw every turn and and every dead and Dillion finaly found themselfs infront of Venjx's palace they got out of the car. "Dillion" Tommy said wait as Dillion saw a gard walk put his morpher on his wrist as him and Tommy both morphed "RPM GET IN GEAR!!" Dilion yelled Tommy useing another Morpher he reamped yelled It's "Morphing Time Dragon Zord" as he morphed into the green mighty morphin ranger. They both ran into the in the palace Summer was in some kind of cell Dirty and weak she yelled "Dillion" she began to start thinking that it was she herd voices of Dillion and Tommy Yelling "Summer" Summer perked up trying to get up weekly from the floor."I'm here" she said weekly she toched a window which she was behind But Dillion coulden't see or hear her Dillion Summer yelled. With the few ounces of strength she had left. she started from the end of the cell and ran with great force breaking through the glass. she fell on the floor kind of bloody and on quickly got the attention of Dillion and Tommy. Dillion qickly ran over to Summer and held her head up and kissed her forehead and picked her up. Summer woke up in his arms as they where leaveing the Palace the Tanya 7 showed up at the end of the tried to put Summer to her feet but she started to fall to her knees. Dillion grabed her before she knew he was on his own in this battle as he got out another reamped shouted out "IT'S MORPHIN TIME WHITE TIGER!" Then he pulled out another one and Morphed with that one eventully he had combined all his previous powers and became the Ranger of Steal. Then he engaged in a battle with Tanya 7. While he was fighting Dillion and Summer was Surrounded by Grinders. Dillion quickly to defend his fallen teammate and started fighting the and Tommy eventully got done with both battles and Powered down. Dillion picked Summer up as they ran out of the palace They eventuly got to the car Dillion fished in his pocket for his keys and handed them to Tommy "Dad can you drive" Dillion asked as he got in the back with K came running out of the Palace Ranger black. She didn't wait for him to ancewer and got into the front seat. Summer and Dillion in the back seat Dillion had Summer's head on his looked up at Dillion and Smiled as Dillion brushed the hair out of her face.

Dillion not noticeing that Tommy or Dr.K was watching. Summer sat up and put her head on his chest and went to sleep. They eventully got back to the Rpm garage and pulled into the garage Summer woke up as Dillion was cleaning her cuts from the glass as she sat put his hand in front of her and wispered in a soft back down and he got some soup and started feeding her and held her head up to give her a drink of then leaned over her bed and got closer to her lips and closer soon they could feel each others breath on each others lips. Then Dillion and Summer Shared their first kiss as the song My Hero is You by Hayden Paniteare came playing from Summer's Cd player Scott,Flynn,Ziggy,Dr.k and Tommy and Gemm and Gemma came into the room and saw Summer and Dillion kissing they all shouted Whoooo!!! Dillion looked up and wispered to Summer we have an adiance. With that Dillion got up and Turned off Summer's Lamp and kissed her on the forehead as she went to sleep and shut her bedroom door.

**THE END**


End file.
